parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Glutton
A mighty and massive ANMC, the Glutton is encountered by Aya in the disposal area of the Shelter and is fought a total of two times. This is one of two bosses that feature instant kill attacks, the other is No. 9's blade attack in Arkopolis Tower First Encounter If you do not what this boss fight taking forever, the Grenade Pistol or the M203 with some kind of Energy Shot (3 is preferable) are a must. Glutton is only vulnerable when her mouth is open, ie when he is doing the Vacuum attack which can instantly kill Aya if she gets too close. She has several other attacks all of which are fairly easy to dodge as they are fairly well telegraphed but most won't be encountered if you have the Grenade Pistol. If you don't... then this is a very different battle. Glutton's most dangerous attack is his mucus/gas attack combo where he'll glue Aya to the ground for a short time then damage her with the gas attack. The Gas Bombs isn't hard to deal with as you can tell where they are going to land. If Aya gets a Crtical Hit on one of her shoulders, she moves her head to the side, roars and raises one of her feet, that is when she'll cause Mad Chasers to drop down. During the next vacuum attack, she will regain HP for every one eaten, equal to their HP value. One thing to note is that she moves forward (and the camera changes), she has lost a specific amount of his HP. This is one way of keeping track of this in combat. Eventually when she dies, Aya can move to the next area. Second Encounter Well this is most likely what many people hoped would not happen. The Glutton gets back up after the first battle and chases Aya through the incinerator. Now he has lost the summoning ability and the gas bomb but he uses his Vacuum attack excessively. Now you can kill him out right but the close quarters and constant movement on his part (unlike the first part) makes this dangerous. Like the first part, the M203 or the Grenade Pistol with Energy Shot 3 would be vital as this combination can deal 500+ damage to Glutton, allowing you to deal sizable damage quickly. The other way (and most satisfying), is to get into an alcove with a switch. When Aya steps on it, a platform begins to raise and this allows you to get to the other side. However as long as you keep running in one direction, you can keep out of his mouth, even if he is about two feet in front of you. When the platform rises up, you can get across and hit the second switch, as long as Glutton is on the platform. This causes it to begin to sink and eventually the compactor to turn on, causing Glutton to be destroyed once and for all. References